


If I Never Knew You

by LeashyKittyChan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Kikyo hate, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: My first songfic! Kagome and Inuyasha have a fight and wish that they never knew each other. What if Kikyo heard that wish and made it come true?





	1. A Wish that Should have Never been Made

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old SOngfic from when I was a teen. It's only slightly edited and badly written. XD I think I was like 14 when I wrote this so. XD

If I Never Knew You

Chapter 1. A Wish that Should have Never been Made

"Inuyasha, why do you always have to be so insensitive?!" Kagome said. She had just told Inuyasha that she was going home for a test and like always Inuyasha was protesting.

"Why do *you* always have to be so annoying?!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Sit boy!" And as usual Inuyasha found himself face down in the dirt. "I'm going home!" That being said Kagome started walking to the well.

"You can't go!" Inuyasha said after a quick recovery.

"Watch me."

Inuyasha grabbed one of Kagome's arms and held on fast. "I said you can't go!" Inuyasha said in an almost deadly tone, his amber eyes flashing with anger.

Kagome took her free hand and slapped Inuyasha as hard as she could. "I said I'm going home and that's final!" Kagome said and started to walk toward the well again.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said in an almost pleading tone this time.

"You know what Inuyasha, I . . . I wish I never knew you!"

"Oh yeah, wench! Well I wish I never knew you either!" They both huffed and Kagome jumped into the well to her own time.

~*Hmm, so they don't want to know each other huh. That could be arranged.*~ then Kikyo smiled evilly as her plan unfolded in her mind.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Kagome laid in bed that night exhausted from her studying and her fight with Inuyasha.

~*He is so pig headed! All he thinks about is himself! Well I guess that's not entirely true. He does think about Kikyo. I mean I know he loved her and all but get over it. She's dead! But . . . I guess Inuyasha has saved me a few times. Was that just because I'm his 'jewel shard detector' or is it some thing more?

~*I know I get mad at him but maybe I went to far this time. I really didn't mean what I said. I just . . . got caught up in the moment. When I get back tomorrow I'll apologize.*~ Kagome yawned and fell fast asleep.

~*It's too late. You'll never be able to apologize. I'll make *sure* you never knew Inuyasha. Just as you wished.*~ Kikyo slyly thought then went on with the plan.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

~*I don't see why Kagome always has to go back.*~ Inuyasha thought as he sat on a tree branch. ~*She's such a bitch sometimes. But . . . she is cute when she's mad. Hey now where the hell dis that come from?!

~*Kagome sounded real serious though when she left. I hope she comes back . . . not that I couldn't drag her back myself . . . I guess I *could* apologize. But only if she doesn't come back or she does it first!*~ Inuyasha yawned. ~*I guess I could use a few hours of sleep.*~ Inuyasha yawned again and slowly fell asleep.

~*Now the plan is set. I can finally have Inuyasha.*~ Kikyo smirked and then began to laugh manically.


	2. Who is Kagome?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikyo's plan has worked and Inuyasha forgets about Kagome.

If I Never Knew You

Chapter 2. Who Is Kagome?

"Inuyasha! Hey Inuyasha wake up!"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said sleepily.

"Who's Kagome? Well who ever she is just don't let Lady Kikyo find out." Miroku said and looked around him as if she'd appear at any moment. "I hate to tell you Inuyasha but she is kind of scary."

"Kikyo? That's right. How long have I been sleeping?"

"A few hours. Lady Kikyo wanted me to remind you that you'll be having dinner with her and her family tonight before you marry tomorrow."

"Right." *What's going on? I'm marrying Kikyo? But . . . where's Kagome? Wait . . . who is Kagome? I know she was someone important.*

"So, Inuyasha, who is this Kagome person you where talking about?" Miroku asked his perverted mind working as usual.

"You know what, I can't remember." Miroku looked questionably at Inuyasha. "Hey Miroku you ever get the feeling that what your doing isn't right?"

"Cold feet huh? Don't worry Lady Kikyo isn't *that* bad."

"No I mean . . . oh never mind. I'm going for a walk."

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

((/~*If I never knew you.*~/))

*I just don't get it. What's wrong with me? I'm getting married tomorrow to a beautiful priestess. But I just keep thinking there's someone missing from my life.*

((/~*If I never felt this love*~/))

*But that's crazy! I have Kikyo. I don't need anyone else. I mean I love her and she loves me . . . right? Wait?* Inuyasha stopped walking and scratched behind on of his dog ears. *Does Kikyo love me? I mean she made me promise to use the shikon jewel to make me human after we're married. If she loved me would she really make me do that? I . . . I just can't help but think there's someone else I'm supposed to . . . to love.*

((/~* I would have no inkling of how precious life can be.*~/))

*I . . . I don't know what to do. I . . . I don't love Kiyo. But if I tell her she'll be mad. Maybe mad enough to kill! But I just can't marry her.* "I'll just tell her to night before dinner that I can't marry her. That there's someone else out there for me." Inuyasha said out loud and started back for the village.

What Inuyasha didn't know was Kikyo was watching him in the distance. *No wait! That wasn't supposed to happen! But there's still time. I can still make Inuyasha mine. As soon as we're married I'll take him to hell with me where he belongs. Inuyasha will never see it coming.* Kikyo let out an evil laugh and headed for the village as well.


	3. How Could I Forget?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha has a dream.

If I Never Knew You

Chapter 3. How Could I Forget?

"Why? Why didn't I tell Kikyo?" Inuyasha said to himself sitting on the branch of a tree that night after dinner. *I have to tell her before we're married. As soon as I see her tomorrow I'll tell her.* Inuyasha thought then slowly fell into an uneasy sleep and in that sleep Inuyasha dreamed.

The fight with Naraku was over but Inuyasha was badly injured and half dead.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she ran to him.

((~*And I'm so grateful to you*~))

"Ka . . . Kagome?"

"Inuyasha are you alright?"

"I . . ."

"Come on Inuyasha lets get you to Kaede's for help."

Inuyasha awoke from his sleep to find Kagome sleeping against a wall. *Was she watching over me?*

"Oh Inuyasha your awake." Kagome said as she suddenly woke up. "How are you feeling?" Kagome asked as she walked over and sat next to him on the floor.

"Better I guess."

"I was so worried about you Inuyasha!" Kagome said as tears started to fall.

"Kagome don't cry. I'll be alright." Inuyasha said trying to comfort her.

((~*I'd have lived my whole life through lost forever*~))

"I thought I had lost you. I just don't know what I'd do without you Inuyasha." Kagome fell on Inuyasha and hugged him tight, crying into his shoulder. Inuyasha winced but he didn't mind that Kagome was hurting him. He was just glad he had her.

"Thank you Kagome. I would have been lost without you." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Inuyasha awoke with a start and almost fell out of the tree. "Kagome! Of course! How could I forget her?!"

((~*If I never knew you.*~))

"What happened? It's almost like the wish we made the other day came true. But that's . . . Kikyo! Kikyo's the one who's done this!"

"Yes Inuyasha I did." Kikyo said as she got to the base of the tree. Inuyasha jumped down and faced Kikyo.

"Why Kikyo? Why did you do it?"

"So I could take you to hell with me where you belong!"

"I am NOT going to hell with you, Kikyo. I'm needed here . . . by Kagome. I don't love you Kikyo. Maybe I used to but that was a long time ago. You've changed. I've change! All I want from you now is for you to have some peace."

"I won't have peace until I take you to hell."

"And what good would that do?! NO! I'm not going with you Kikyo!"


	4. I Remember Now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome is in her time living a mundane life with a mundane family and a mundane boyfriend. But who is this Inuyasha that she keeps dreaming of?

If I Never Knew You

Chapter 4. I Remember Now!

((~*If I never knew you*~))

"No Inuyasha! Don't go! It's a trap! Don't go with her Inuyasha!"

"Hey, Kagome, stop talking in your sleep and get up. You'll be late for school." Sota said that startled Kagome awake.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"Seven o'clock. So who's Inuyasha? I thought you already had a boyfriend." Sota said as he began to tease his older sister.

"I do! Inuyasha is . . . is . . ."

"Man, Sis, you sure do have a wild imagination."

"Sota, you little brat!" Kagome then threw one of her pillows at Sota but he was shut the door just in time and it the door instead. *He makes me so mad sometimes! But hey . . . who IS Inuyasha anyway? And why was I dreaming about him? It felt so real . . . Sota's right! I do have a wild imagination.*

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

"Hey, Kagome, wait up!" Hojo yelled through the hall at school.

"Oh hello, Hojo."

"It's Friday . . . would you like to go see the new movie that's playing?" Hojo asked sweetly.

"Sure." Kagome answered in a bored tone.

"Ok then I'll walk you home after school and then we'll go to the mall."

"Ok, see you later then." Kagome said hurriedly . . . she liked Hojo and went to his separate class.

"Gee, Kagome you're so lucky to have a good boyfriend like Hojo." One of Kagome's friends said.

"Yeah I guess but what do you mean?" Kagome said getting annoyed.

"Well so many girls these days get caught up with the wrong guy and get hurt. Another friend spoke up.

"So what you're telling me is I have a 'safe' boyfriend?"

"Kinda." The first spoke again. "I bet you two will get married." She said all wispy.

"I'm only 15 for crying out laud! And I don't want a 'safe' boyfriend I want a wild and spontaneous one! Just leave me alone for a while . . . ok guys." Kagome started for the exit. She was skipping 8th period but it was only study hall.

"Where are you going?" Some other friend of Kagome's asked.

"Home." Was all Kagome said before leaving the school.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Kagome got home and lied on her bed. Her eyes slowly drooped and in no time Kagome was fast asleep.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

((~*Never knowing I could feel a love so strong as you.*~))

"KA-GO-ME!" Inuyasha shouted as she had gotten hit. The demon had just injured her . . . and real bad! "You bastard!" Inuyasha fumed as he slaughter the demon oh dared to hurt 'his' Kagome.

Kagome awoke to Inuyasha watching her attentively in the corner of the hut. "You're awake, good." "What . . . what happened?" Kagome asked trying to sit up. In a flash Inuyasha was by her side.

"You shouldn't get up Kagome. Lay back down." Inuyasha said not one word being harsh. Kagome obliged but noticed the change in him. His eyes were softer and his ears drooped a little.

"Wha . . . what's wrong Inuyasha? You look so sad."

"I . . . I thought I was going to loose you Kagome." Inuyasha then pulled Kagome into a strong embrace.

"Inu-yasha?"

"I . . . I love you Kagome."

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Kagome bolted upright in bed. *Inuyasha! I . . . I remember. I do! I remember now! I'm coming Inuyasha don't worry!*


	5. If I Never Knew You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Kagome reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter . . . hope you enjoy!

If I Never Knew You

Chapter 5. If I Never Knew You

((~*I thought our love would be so beautiful, so beautiful.*~))

"No Inuyasha! What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry, Kikyo, but I won't allow you to wander the earth any longer." Then with one of Inuyasha's Iron Ravern Soul Steelers (I never know how to spell that) Kikyo was gone. Turned to ash. "May you rest in peace . . . my Kikyo."

((~*Some how we made the whole world right.*~)) "We had some good times, Kikyo. You were the one who taught me how to love. But I couldn't be who you wanted me to be. I don't want to be human. I . . . I don't want to be a full blooded demon anymore either. I . . . I just want Kagome." Then with a tear Inuyasha bounded toward the well to bring Kagome back.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Just as Kagome was going out the door the phone rang.

((~*I thought our love would be so beautiful*~))

~Hello Kagome?~ Came Hojo's voice as Kagome put the phone to her ear.

"Oh, Hojo, I forgot, I'm sorry."

~That's ok. Are you alright? Do you still . . .~

"You know what, Hojo, I'm sorry but this just isn't working out."

~You're. . . you're breaking up with me?!~

"Yeah, listen I gotta go, bye." Kagome hung up the phone and then ran out the door to the well.

((~*We'd turn the darkness into light.*~))

Kagome got to the well and looked into it. *I remember that night, Inuyasha, when I first saw you as a human and you got sick. You said I smelled nice but now you still deny it to this day. And so many other times. I . . . I know you love me, Inuyasha, I just know it.* Kagome then jumped into the well to go find Inuyasha.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

*There's the well. I have to find Kagome and tell her the truth.* Inuyasha thought and walked to the edge of the well.

((~*And still my heart is saying we were right, we were right.*~)) Just as Inuyasha got to the edge of the well Kagome poked her head up over the top. Kagome looked up and saw the amber eyes of Inuyasha. They stared at each other looking into each others eyes for the longest time. Finally Inuyasha help Kagome out of the well and held her in a strong embrace.

((~*And if I never knew you. If I never knew you.*~))

"Inuyasha, I've missed you so much." Kagome said as she started to cry into Inuyasha's chest. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made that stupid wish."

((~*I'd have lived my whole life through . . .*~))

"Hey now don't cry Kagome. I made that wish too you know. And it wasn't your fault. It was Kikyo's fault we forgot."

"Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "What do you mean, Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo was watching us that day Kagome. She heard us wish we never knew each other. She's the one that made this all happen."

"Where . . . where is she now?" Kagome asked almost afraid of the answer.

"I . . . I killed her. It was the best thing to do. All I wanted was for her to have some peace."

((~*Empty as the sky.*~))

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I know you loved her but . . ."

"Shhh, Kagome, that was a long time ago. It's in the past. Please don't start crying again."

"I know but . . . Inuyasha I . . . I love you." Kagome then began to cry again.

((~*Never knowing why.*~))

"Kagome I . . . I love you too." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and he smiled down at her.

"You do Inuyasha?"

"I do Kagome." Kagome hugged Inuyasha tight. Inuyasha didn't mind much, for he didn't really have much to complain about. He had what he wanted. He had someone who loved him. And loved him for who he was. And he loved her back.

((~* Lost forever. If I never knew . . . you.*~))

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

((~*If I never knew you.  
If I never felt this love.  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life would be.

And I'm so grateful to you.  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever.  
If I never knew you.

If I never knew you.  
I'd be safe but have this real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love as strong as you.

I thought our love would be so beautiful.  
So beautiful.  
Somehow we made the whole world right.  
I thought our love would be so beautiful.  
We'd turn the darkness into light.  
And still my heart is saying we were right.  
We were right.

And if I never knew you.  
If I never knew you.  
I'd have lived my whole life through

Empty as the sky.  
Never knowing why.  
Lost forever.  
If I never knew . . . you.*~))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end. Hope you enjoyed it. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Luv Alwayz  
> Leashy~


End file.
